Gitarren Twang
by hirafr95
Summary: Ketika sebuah gitar menjadi jembatan penyambung antara Yixing dan Joonmyeon. EXO - Lay/Suho, LayHo/SuLay


"_Memangnya bisa bermain gitar?"_

**.**

**.**

_**Gitarren-Twang**_

**EXO Fanfiction**

**Lay and Suho**

**.**

**.**

_**August 20**__**th**__**,**_

Joonmyeon membasuh wajahnya dengan air pada wastafel. Ia masih belum bisa bernapas dengan normal. Ia berkaca dan mengusap pipinya, wajahnya. Kedua matanya bengkak dan sembab, hidung memerah.

Membuka keran air kembali, Joonmyeon membasuh wajahnya sekali lagi. Ia merasakan bulir bening hangat yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya bercampur dengan dinginnya air di telapak tangannya.

Mengalir lagi; menangis kembali.

Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan _tuxedo_ hitam kebanggaan ibunya yang basah karena tindakan liarnya dalam bermain air. Ia mengabaikan bentuk rambutnya yang terlanjur tertata dalam kekacauan. Joonmyeon berantakan. Ia tampak hancur.

Menutup keran air dan ia jatuh terduduk, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebuah dinding. Ia memeluk lututnya dan membiarkan hingar-bingar keceriaan bermain di luar ruangan. Ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak ingin kesana.

Malam ini, detik ini, Joonmyeon menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri dalam kesakitan. Ia terisak lagi. Hatinya remuk kembali.

**.**

"Joonmyeon, aku tidak mau kau terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu. Ayolah, ini malam terakhir kita! Kau harus bersenang-senang! Berdansalah dengan yang lain di _prom night _hari ini!"

Joonmyeon tidak menjawab. Biar saja Baekhyun bercuap sesuka hatinya. Ia tidak akan melirik siapapun dan dia tidak akan menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit pun untuk berdansa. Joonmyeon ingin pulang. Ia benci malam ini.

Hubungan cintanya dengan sang kekasih baru saja kandas tujuh hari yang lalu.

Sepele. Mungkin hanya masalah sepele bagi Joonmyeon. Saat itu ia sedang menunggu kekasihnya di rumah sang kekasih. Ia sudah membuat janji untuk mengajak Joonmyeon pergi ke taman bermain dan Joonmyeon tidak bisa menunggu apapun lagi kecuali kehadiran kekasihnya. Wajahnya tak berhenti untuk mengulas senyum.

Pagi berganti siang, hingga siang berganti sore. Kekasih Joonmyeon tak kunjung pulang.

Joonmyeon menghubunginya namun tidak ada balasan. Kesal. Ia sangat kesal. Kekasihnya sering sekali membatalkan janji mereka berdua belakangan itu. Ia merasa bahwa sang kekasih perlahan semakin menjauhi dirinya tanpa ada alasan yang jelas.

Ketika Joonmyeon berpamitan untuk pulang, kekasih Joonmyeon muncul di depan pintu rumah.

Dengan wajah yang terkejut, ia langsung menyembunyikan sebuah map kecil di punggungnya dari Joonmyeon. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Kekasih Joonmyeon berjalan mengabaikannya.

"_Yixing,"_

Joonmyeon membuntuti dirinya. Sang kekasih tetap bergeming.

"_Yixing, aku memanggilmu,"_

Joonmyeon menarik ujung kemeja yang Yixing kenakan. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, namun tak membalikkan badan.

"_Zhang Yixing!"_

Ia menarik paksa tangan Yixing hingga Yixing menjatuhkan map yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Joonmyeon melihatnya. Jelas. Begitu jelas. Ia hanya tidak tahu apa yang berada di dalamnya. Yixing segera meraih mapnya dan menatap kedua mata Joonmyeon.

Bola mata Joonmyeon merefleksikan segalanya; ada cinta, ada perih, ada rindu, ada Yixing.

Jemari yang bergetar. Genggaman yang mulai melemah.

"_Apa salahku, Yixing? Apa salahku?"_

Joonmyeon tidak akan menanyakan perubahan sikap Yixing. Ia yang akan mengintrospeksi diri.

Yixing memejamkam matanya. Dengan lembut menggenggam jemari sang kekasih dan melepaskannya dengan perlahan dari tangannya. Ia tidak akan menjelaskan apapun. Yixing tidak akan pernah memberitahu.

"_Kita akhiri saja semuanya…"_

Kata-kata itu masih menggema di telinga Joonmyeon hingga saat ini.

**.**

"Hei,"

Seorang _namja_ dari kelas seberang datang menghampiri Joonmyeon. Ia membawa segelas minuman dan duduk di samping Joonmyeon.

Teman satu klub musiknya di sekolah, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Mau berdansa denganku?"

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Tak ada yang dapat menolak ajakannya dengan senyuman yang tampan terukir di bibirnya. Tidak pernah ada yang menentang Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak pernah ada yang menolak ajakan dari pangeran sekolah tersebut.

Joonmyeon membalasnya dengan senyuman terindah bak malaikat, kata Yixing dulu.

"Lain kali saja, Kyuhyun-_sshi_,"

Zhang Yixing masih tetap menjadi pangeran pujaannya.

**.**

Seluruh murid menikmati _prom night _mereka. Mereka berdansa, bernyanyi, tertawa bersama, saling berbagi kenangan terindah untuk saat-saat terakhir.

Joonmyeon terus termangu di kursinya. Ia tidak tertarik. Ia melihat ada banyak kerumunan orang di pusat ruangan. Setelah beberapa detik keheningan, semua orang bersorak-sorai. Ramai. Tidak ada yang sedih hari ini. Joonmyeon tidak menikmatinya. Joonmyeon masih tidak tertarik dengan apapun sedari tadi.

Ada yang muncul dari gerombolan manusia di tengah sana.

"_Hyung_!"

Teman sekelasnya, Oh Sehun. Ia berlari menghampiri Joonmyeon dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Luhan menerima pernyataan cintaku!"

Syukurlah. Setidaknya ada yang sedang sangat berbahagia hari ini.

**.**

Joonmyeon ingat bagaimana Yixing menunjukkan perasaannya kepada Joonmyeon.

Yixing si wajah datar, Yixing si pendiam.

"_Xián shēng,"_

"Apa?"

Yixing tertawa. Ia mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Joonmyeon. Mereka membolos dari pelajaran dan melarikan diri ke ruangan klub musik. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan sebuah gitar di pangkuan Yixing.

"Mandarin untuk _kos-solilo malhada_,"

Oh. _Dentingan, _maksudnya.

Joonmyeon mengambil gitar dari pangkuan Yixing dan menggantikan dirinya di posisi itu. Ia duduk di pangkuan Yixing dan menopang gitarnya. Tangan kiri berada pada fret dan tangan kanan pada enam utas dawai gitar. Yixing mengusap kedua tangan Joonmyeon yang halus.

"Memangnya bisa bermain gitar?"

"Bisa,"

"Coba mainkan,"

"Ajari aku!"

Menertawakan kekonyolan satu sama lain, membiarkan perasaan yang membuncah mengisi hati keduanya.

"Kalau kau bisa memainkannya, akan kuberikan hadiah,"

Joonmyeon bersandar pada dada Yixing, masih mengamati alat musik yang sedang dipegangnya. "Apa hadiahnya?"

Tiga detik setelahnya, Yixing berhasil mencuri kecupan di pipi Joonmyeon. Sekilas, hanya sekilas saja.

"Aku,"

Joonmyeon meletakkan gitar akustik Yixing di lantai dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher _namja_ lainnya. Giliran Joonmyeon untuk mencuri ciuman dari Yixing; di bibir.

**.**

"Chanyeol?"

_Namja_ berambut ikal dan tingginya hampir menyamai tiang listrik tersebut tersenyum dengan cerah. Ia sedang girang atau memang wajahnya yang seperti itu?

"Hai, _hyung_!"

Ada panggung, ada drum. Ada seorang pianis, sebuah bass, dan gitar disana. Ada Chanyeol. Ia tampak sibuk namun tetap menyempatkan diri untuk menghampiri Joonmyeon.

"Kau mau tampil?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan mantap. Ia mengeluarkan _drum stick_ kebanggaannya dan menghentakannya dengan semangat. "Tonton kami, ya, _hyung_! Akan ada penampilan spesial dari kami dan oh–! Seorang _yeoja_ akan diundang ke atas panggung!"

Joonmyeon mengangguk lemah. Senyumannya saja terlihat samar.

"Sampai nanti, _hyung_!"

Lambaian tangan yang lunglai, mata yang sendu.

Yixing adalah gitaris dalam band itu dan Joonmyeon ingin mengeluarkan air matanya lagi.

**.**

Setelah mengalami hari-hari yang mendung dan memilukan, barulah Joonmyeon dapat merasakan kembali apa itu yang disebut dengan kecemburuan. Marah, kesal, tidak suka, tidak dapat menerima, iri, semuanya tengah ia rasakan.

Hebatnya, setiap ia merasa cemburu, ia tidak pernah menangis.

Benar kata Chanyeol, akan ada penampilan spesial dari band mereka. Siapa yang bakal menyangka bahwa mereka akan menyanyikan lagu _Into Your World _yang tengah populer dan disukai oleh mayoritas para remaja dengan sangat sempurna? Baekhyun, sang vokalis utama, membawakan lagunya dengan apik.

Dan siapa yang bakal menyangka bahwa akan ada seorang gadis yang diundang ke atas panggung dan dapat bernyanyi bersama dengan Yixing – memeluknya, berbagi _mic_ dan menyanyikan nada yang sama, Yixing mengajarkannya bermain gitar, bertatapan dengan intens dan mesra.

Orang-orang menjuluki mereka dengan '기타 커플' dan menyoraki kemesraan keduanya. Si _yeoja_ hanya bisa tersipu malu, menampilkan rona kemerahan di pipi dan wajah cantiknya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecut. '_Gita keopeul' kata mereka?_

Yixing menyebut diri mereka berdua dengan sebutan yang lain lebih dulu daripada dengan _yeoja _itu. Sebuah nama yang aneh dan asing di telinga Joonmyeon, tetapi ia sangat menyukainya.

_Gitarre Paar._

Karena Yixing tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk bermain gitar dan Joonmyeon akan selalu mengikuti jejaknya.

**.**

Setengah jam berlalu dengan aksi yang memukau dari band Chanyeol dan kawan-kawan. Sambutan meriah dan tepuk tangan yang hangat mengiringi permainan musik mereka dari awal hingga akhir.

Mungkin Yixing tidak tahu bahwa Joonmyeon menikmati permainan musiknya sejak awal. Mungkin Yixing tidak tahu bahwa Joonmyeon masih sangat peduli kepadanya.

Ketika para anggota band mengundurkan diri, Chanyeol mengambil sebuah _mic_ dan berbicara dengan suara beratnya.

"Pada malam ini, anggota band kami, Zhang Yixing, akan membawakan sebuah lagu yang dipersembahkan untuk… err, aku tidak tahu siapa. Selamat menikmati konser tunggal dari gitaris kami!"

Setelah turun dari panggung, Baekhyun meninju lengan Chanyeol dan menertawakannya karena telah berkata sembrono.

Joonmyeon tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari atas panggung. Yixing duduk di sebuah kursi dan membawa sebuah gitar.

Gitar Yixing. Gitar kesayangannya. Gitar favorit Joonmyeon. Gitar yang membuat mereka berdua menjadi satu. Gitar akustik berwarna coklat kayu. Gitar yang selalu menjadi saksi kebersamaan Yixing dan Joonmyeon.

Yixing menatap lurus ke depan, tidak mendaratkan pandangannya pada satu penonton pun.

"Lagu ini…" Yixing menarik napas sejenak. "…didedikasikan untuk seseorang yang saya sayangi. Sejak awal bertemu, hingga detik saya berada di podium ini,"

Yixing tidak membawa plektrum. Ia mulai memainkan jarinya pada dawai gitarnya. Bernyanyi. Yixing bernyanyi dengan suara yang jernih. Ketika sepatah kata mulai menyatu dengan melodi, semuanya terkesima dengan keindahan suara Yixing.

Joonmyeon mengenal lagu ini. Lagu barat, namun ia lupa dengan judulnya. Ia sangat merindukan suara Yixing bahkan lebih dari sekedar kata rindu.

Seluruh mata memandang Yixing yang mencurahkan segala isi hatinya ke dalam musiknya, nyanyiannya, eskpresi wajahnya. Dentingan gitar yang satu dengan yang lain begitu selaras dengan suara merdunya.

Joonmyeon bukanlah orang yang munafik. Ia tidak akan membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Ia ingin merengkuh sosok itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia ingin mencintainya lagi. Ia ingin kembali pada kehangatan Yixing. Ia menginginkan dirinya untuk bersatu lagi.

Tepuk tangan yang ramai, hampir seluruh orang menyukainya. Ia menitikkan air mata disaat Yixing telah selesai dengan penampilan solonya. Perasaan itu muncul; ia membutuhkan Yixing.

"… –dan terima kasih telah mendengarkan, saya harap kalian semua dapat menikmatinya. Saya bernyanyi bukan untuk mendapatkan pujian. Saya bernyanyi karena tidak ingin melihat tangisan seseorang,"

Sehun, Luhan, dan seluruh murid lainnya langsung memandang Joonmyeon. Lesung itu muncul di pipi Yixing. Joonmyeon bermimpi. Ia pasti bermimpi.

"我仍然爱你，君勉,"

_Wǒ réngrán ài nǐ, Jūnmiǎn, _kata Luhan. Beruntunglah mereka yang pandai berbahasa mandarin.

_Aku masih menyayangimu, Joonmyeon._

Yixing turun dari atas panggung dan Joonmyeon jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. Chanyeol langsung menghampirinya dari belakang panggung. Rapuh, Joonmyeon begitu rapuh. Chanyeol membiarkan Joonmyeon menangis di pelukannya.

_Backstage_. Yixing membiarkan sebuah sungai kecil membanjiri pipinya. Ia menumpahkan segalanya tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

**.**

_**August 22**__**nd**__**,**_

Joonmyeon memandangi kalendernya. September hampir tiba, batinnya.

Masih terbalut dengan piyamanya, ia memandang meja belajarnya yang penuh dengan buku-buku pelajaran. Ia sudah lulus. Dua hari yang lalu, malam itu, menjadi malam terakhir bagi Joonmyeon dan teman-temannya untuk dapat berkumpul bersama.

Dan ia masih terbayang dengan jelas ucapan dari Yixing.

"Joonie…"

Ibunda Joonmyeon sudah mengetuk pintu kamarnya sedari tadi. Ia membukakan pintu kamarnya dengan segera.

"_Ne, eomma_?"

"Oh, kamu sudah bangun. Ada temanmu yang datang berkunjung,"

Joonmyeon langsung menuruni anak tangga dan meninggalkan sang ibu di depan kamarnya sendirian. Ia tergesa-gesa. Ia ingin bertemu dengan sosok yang sudah menunggunya. Ia masih berharap bahwa sosok tersebut adalah Yixing. Zhang Yixing, _namja_ yang memberikan sejuta kenangan indah untuknya.

"Joonmyeon,"

Bukan Yixing. Harapannya sirna seketika.

"Oh, halo…"

Baekhyun terkikih geli melihat penampilan Joonmyeon yang berantakan. "Baru bangun tidur?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk malu. Ia masih berpiyama dan tampak lusuh.

"_Hyung_," Baekhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik tasnya. Sesuatu yang Joonmyeon pernah lihat dan kenal. Sebuah map kecil yang terasa familiar. "Ada titipan dari Yixing-_hyung_ untukmu,"

Joonmyeon menerima map kecil tersebut. Joonmyeon ingat semuanya. Map kecil itulah yang menjadi saksi dimana Yixing memutuskan hubungan mereka berdua di rumahnya. Map yang jatuh dari tangan Yixing. Map yang Joonmyeon tidak ketahui apa isinya kini ada di tangannya.

Ia akan membuka isinya nanti.

"_Gomawo_, Baekhyun. Dimana Yixing sekarang?"

Baekhyun melebarkan kedua matanya, wajahnya tampak bingung.

"Memangnya _hyung_ tidak diberitahu? Yixing-_hyung_ sudah kembali ke China kemarin,"

**.**

_**August 23**__**rd**__**,**_

Joonmyeon terbangun dari tidurnya. Cahaya mentari menyinari wajahnya dari balik tirai yang tipis. Pagi telah tiba. Joonmyeon merasakan kelopak matanya begitu berat.

Saat ia mengusap matanya dengan telapak tangannya, ia menyadari bahwa kedua matanya membengkak. Ia menyentuh bantal kesayangannya. Basah. Lembab karena air mata. Sudah berapa kali Joonmyeon menangis tiada henti seperti bayi?

Ia mengingat tadi malam. Joonmyeon membuka isi map yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun kemarin. Sebuah map kecil yang dititipkan oleh kekasih hatinya. Ia tidak kuasa untuk menahan tangisnya saat membuka isi map tersebut.

Dari Yixing, untuk Joonmyeon. Sebuah surat dan hasil penelitian lab rumah sakit.

Yixing meminta maaf. Yixing mengidap leukemia akut dan ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Joonmyeon. Ia menyembunyikan segalanya dan bersikap dingin agar Joonmyeon dapat membencinya. Alasan-alasan yang bodoh untuk memutuskan suatu hubungan, bukan?

**.**

_**September 8**__**th**__**,**_

"_Jinjja?!"_

Joonmyeon memandang seluruh teman terbaiknya satu persatu. Mereka tersenyum kepada Joonmyeon, hanya Baekhyun saja yang terkikih geli.

"Kau pasti senang, bukan, _hyung_?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk penuh kemantapan. Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Ia terus tersenyum dan tersenyum, seolah tidak ada lagi hari esok untuk mengumbar senyuman malaikatnya.

"Yang pasti, kau hanya perlu menunggu saja, _hyung_. Aku akan mengabarimu jika Yixing-_hyung_ sudah tiba di Korea," ujar Baekhyun sambil menepuk pundak Joonmyeon. Ia senang. Joonmyeon sangat senang karena Yixing akan kembali ke Korea.

Wajah Joonmyeon kembali cerah dan bersinar setelah sekian lama.

**.**

_**September 17**__**th**__**,**_

_Gitarren-Twang._

Joonmyeon rindu akan suara dentingan gitar akustik milik Yixing.

Dulu, mereka senang menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk berlatih gitar. Lebih tepatnya, Joonmyeon yang berlatih. Yixing sudah lihai bermain gitar. Ia hanya bertugas sebagai pembimbing untuk Joonmyeon.

Gitar akustik. Petikan yang indah. Wajah Yixing yang menenangkan hati. Senyumannya yang lembut.

"Harga gitar berapa, ya?"

Joonmyeon ingin memecahkan celengannya yang gemuk terisi oleh _won_.

**.**

_**September 26**__**th**__**,**_

Joonmyeon baru saja pulang dari toko alat musik dan berlari menaiki anak-anak tangga setelah mendengar ponselnya bordering dengan keras. Ia lupa membawa ponsel saat pergi tadi. Saat tiba di kamarnya, ia segera mengangkat telepon dari Baekhyun.

Dadanya berdegup. Baekhyun meneleponnya. Bukankah itu berarti…

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

Joonmyeon tidak terlalu jelas mendengar suara Baekhyun di seberang sana, namun tetap mendengarkan Baekhyun berbicara secara saksama.

"Yixing?"

Hari ini hujan turun dengan derasnya.

**.**

_**September 30**__**th**__**,**_

Sudah empat hari Joonmyeon demam tinggi dan tubuhnya semakin melemas. Ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan harus menjalani rawat inap.

Ia meminta maaf kepada kedua orangtuanya karena selalu merepotkan keduanya. "Tidak apa-apa, _chagi… _Kamu tidak pernah merepotkan kami," selalu menjadi kalimat favorit keduanya. Joonmyeon hanya bisa memeluk keduanya dengan erat dan bersyukur.

"Kau harus tetap _hidup_, _hyung_,"

Joonmyeon menyunggingkan senyum. Ia akan mencobanya.

**.**

_**October 1**__**st**__**,**_

Joonmyeon terbangun dari tidurnya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal.

Ia baru saja memimpikan Yixing. Segalanya terasa begitu nyata.

Bertahan untuk tidak menangis. Ia tidak akan terisak malam ini. Yixing pernah mengatakan bahwa Joonmyeon adalah _namja_ yang kuat. Yixing tepat, Joonmyeon memiliki hati yang kuat. Tetapi jika sudah menyangkut masalah perasaannya, kekuatan itu luntur.

**.**

_**October 2**__**nd**__**,**_

Hari ini Joonmyeon membuat satu permohonan. Hanya Tuhan dan Kim Joonmyeon seoranglah yang tahu apa permohonan itu.

**.**

_**October 3**__**rd**__**,**_

"Aku ingin pergi,"

"Kemana?"

Joonmyeon memandang kosong ke depan.

"Bertemu Yixing,"

Chanyeol mengusap punggung kecilnya yang terlihat semakin kurus. Wajah Joonmyeon pun terlihat semakin tirus. Mata yang bengkak, terdapat kantung mata, bibir kering yang tak pernah mengulas senyum, dan wajah yang kehilangan sinarnya.

"Kamu tidak akan bisa menyusulnya, _hyung_… Belum waktumu untuk menyusulnya,"

Ketika sebuah senar gitar putus, senar lainnya tidak akan ikut putus. Ketika Tuhan memanggil nama seseorang, bukan berarti nama lainnya juga harus ikut pergi sebelum waktunya.

Chanyeol sudah lelah melihat Joonmyeon menangis.

**.**

_**October 4**__**th**__**,**_

Menarik secarik kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. Baekhyun memperhatikan raut wajah Joonmyeon yang melembut dan terlihat senang. Sesekali Chanyeol melirik kertas yang ditulis oleh Joonmyeon. _Gotcha_, Chanyeol tertangkap basah sedang mengintip tulisan Joonmyeon.

"_Yah_, Park Chanyeol!"

Joonmyeon melempar wajah Chanyeol dengan bantal. Baekhyun tertawa terbahak.

"Jangan lirik-lirik!"

"_Aniya_!"

Baekhyun masih terus tertawa melihat ekspresi bodoh keduanya.

Tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat tulisannya lagi, Joonmyeon melipat kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya pada sebuah amplop. Ia memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kalian baru boleh membukanya tiga hari kemudian,"

7 Oktober?

**.**

_**October 5**__**th**__**,**_

Joonmyeon tidur lebih awal dari jam tidur biasanya. Ia mengecup pipi sang ibu dan memeluk erat sang ayah. Ia bahkan memberikan pelukan hangat untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Agar nanti malam dapat mimpi indah, alasannya. Ia pun tertidur setelahnya, bahkan sampai mendengkur.

Mungkin Joonmyeon sudah merasa lebih baik. Mungkin ia sudah merasa lebih tenang sekarang.

**.**

_**October 6**__**th**__**,**_

Ketika pagi menghampiri dunia, sudah saatnya manusia untuk tergugah dari mimpi panjangnya dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas. Manusia memiliki mimpi dan cita-cita. Ia harus mewujudkan keinginannya saat matahari mulai datang untuk menghangatkan dunia.

Dan mungkin satu-satunya keinginan Joonmyeon telah terwujud pagi itu juga.

Chanyeol mengguncangkan tubuh Joonmyeon perlahan dan hasilnya adalah nihil. Joonmyeon terlalu lelap. Ia tidur terlalu pulas. Baekhyun membasahi dada Chanyeol dengan rintikan air dari pelupuk matanya. Sang ibunda telah memeluk tubuh putranya yang lemah. Hanya ada jerit tangis histeris di ruangan itu.

Joonmyeon tidak perlu bangun dari mimpi malamnya. Tuhan sudah mengabulkan permohonannya.

**.**

_**October 7**__**th**__**,**_

Pertama kalinya dalam hidup Baekhyun, ia melihat Chanyeol menangis. Chanyeol menggenggam kertas yang diberikan oleh Joonmyeon kepada mereka berdua tiga hari yang lalu. Mereka sudah membacanya.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun masih mengingat dengan jelas senyuman Joonmyeon. Mereka melihat masih ada seberkas harapan di wajahnya saat itu.

_**Selamat ulang tahun, Yixing. Aku menyayangimu.**_

_Gitarren-Twang_, dentingan gitar yang indah selalu menjadi musik kesukaan Joonmyeon.

Dan Zhang Yixing akan tetap menjadi cinta sejatinya.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

****Tiba-tiba keshuffle John Mayer - Free Falling di playlist & langsung bikin fic ini karena Lay pinter main gitar (?)

Ternyata di Thailand SuLay touchy touch gitu alamaaaaak otp ;A; /dies/

Disini sedikit pake bahasa jerman, terus di atas ada tulisan Gitarre Paar, itu artinya Guitar Couple dalam english :D Gitarren-Twang sendiri artinya Twang of a Guitar (Dentingan/petikan gitar) :D niatnya lagu yang dinyanyiin Lay buat Suho di acara prom itu mau dimasukin lagunya John Mayer - Free Falling, tapi batal ;u; terus (sok sok-an) pake bahasa jerman tapi malah fail ;w;

angst gagal. angst ancur. gak pinter bikin angst ;A;

maaf banget kalo mengecewakan ;A; /bows/


End file.
